What's Yours is Mine and Mine Alone
by Xenocryst
Summary: Nanoha is now boarding in a prestigious school,and hoping to learn the prideful and posh ways of the students. Except her room mate is none other than the infamous delinquent who is mostly despised by the students and teacher of the school. Beta'ed by Mello! :
1. New School

**What's Mine is Yours **

**Chapter 1**

I got out of the cab and sighed as I scrutinized the dormitory I would have to live in for the upcoming two years. It was a flashy school; a school for the wealthy and well brought up students. It was definitely _not_ for someone like me. I was nervous; I had none of the upbringing the others at the school had, and I was only a nerd who studies as her main pastime. I sighed for what seemed like the umpteenth time today as I reached for my luggage, thanked the driver, and slowly walked to the entrance of my soon-to-be new school.

I stopped before opening the door to the Administration Office and took a deep, nervous breath. To my dismay, I began developing hiccups.

_Wonderful…_ I thought sarcastically.

I hesitantly opened my school bag and burrowed my hands into it to fish out a water bottle. I opened the cap to the drink and tilted it to my mouth before I was rudely pushed down by someone who jumped over me and in to the office. She stopped on the other side of the glass door and turned around. The first thing that caught my attention was her uniform, which was a complete disaster and contradiction to the school's motto.

_Pride and Professionalism.._. _Rule breaker, much?_

"Sorry, looks like I got you wet!" She exclaimed as she gave a light chuckle. Before I could capture her appearance, she had left my line of vision.

_That blonde...! She jumped… over me…? _

I looked at my uniform below only find it was drenched and cold, _hiccup,_ and I still have the hiccups.

_Great… _I mused indignantly.

I sighed once more and took a drink from the remaining water left in the bottle. Though, fate decided to toy with me.

I was pushed once more by one boy with indigo hair and a woman, presumably a teacher, with long, pink, flowing hair tied in a tight ponytail. "Harlaown! GET BACK HERE AND CLEAN IT UP!" I stared in awe at the mini turmoil of confusion. A laugh escaped my lips and I was no longer nervous; my hiccups were gone.

I disregarded the sudden disruption as quickly as it transpired, and carried my luggage with me as I headed tentatively into the office. As I briskly walked towards the reception, I was greeted by a female with long purple hair who seemed to radiate the aura of a traditional Japanese disciple.

I was amazed. This was what I had imagined everyone to be like; this was what I admired.

She stretched her hand towards me for a handshake which I took as gently as I could. My hand began to cover itself in perspiration because it felt like I was shaking hands with the queen.

"My name is Suzuka Tsukimura. I'll be leading you to the boarder's house. Nice to meet you, Takamachi-san." She smiled and I felt my cheeks go red.

_I don't think I will be able to fit in. Her smile seems so… _so_ amazingly gentle and soft. I feel like calling her Onee-sama._

I looked at the exterior of the house. It matched the facilities of the school perfectly, giving it an overall grand yet historical look. The vines that warmly circulated itself on the brick house reminded me that the school I was going to be studying in is one known for its high academic excellence. I was nervous once again at the abrupt recollection as an evocation of the principal's notice to me resurfaced at the back of my mind.

If I don't maintain my high marks and score in the top 10 in my year at the school, I would have to be kicked out… And there were approximately 200 students in my year. _Hiccup! _I quickly covered my mouth and hid the embarrassment which brought chuckles from the girl beside me.

"I'll lead you in, shall I?" she stated, taking the spot ahead of me.

I nodded and followed her with my occasional hiccups as I looked around the area. My mind wandered as it thought how astonishing the building truly was. It was modelled like a house with a kitchen, bedrooms, dining room, toilets; they all looked so grand and rich.

A smile tugged at my lips.

_This is just amazing!_ I told myself in amazement.

I took a look at my room door that had my name craved in a gold plate. Beneath mine was someone else's, but before I had the chance to look, I was called.

"You can stay here till dinner and unpack. School starts tomorrow so remember all your gear. Here is your student ID notebook, your timetable, and the school information is all included," the graceful girl said as she handed me a small book. "I'll be taking my leave now," She said sweetly as she walked out of the front door.

I looked back to the door of my room and read the person's name. I would be sharing my room with someone named "Fate T. Harlaown".

In my mind, I had a resilient, graceful, and tender roommate; someone who is caring, lovely, intelligent, and considerate. I was excited to meet this person and befriend them. Though, a thought lingered at the name.

_Harlaown… That name seems rather familiar... Where have I heard it before…?_

Shrugging the question off, I opened the door and before my eyes stood _the_ most… _most_… hideous thing in the world.

Clothes and stray sheets were scattered everywhere. The bed was not made and there were food packaging with scraps all over the ground and bed.

I ran out of the room and opened the doors to the other rooms. They were all perfectly tidy.

I scowled at the sight of my new room and unconsciously proceeded to rectify its lack of appeal.

_I am _definitely_ not looking forward to meeting this person._

Never in my mind would I have believed someone like this was studying here at this very school.

_This is just not right... _

After what seemed like hours of cleaning, fatigue took over and I scrambled into my sheets.

**What's mine is yours **

"_Why is she in my bed?_ _And why is my room so sparkly?" _**  
**_  
"That's the new transfer student. She must've gotten angry at the state of the room" _

"_I'm going to push her off the bed now." _

"_Wait! Don't do that! You'll hurt her, and she helped you clean up!"_

"_I didn't ask her to." _

My ears tuned in to the nearby conversation as I felt the mattress begin to move. Before I could come to my senses, I fell right into the ground, causing myself to wake up completely and a large bump on my forehead to form. I sat up and looked at my surroundings.

"She's awake," a girl with short brunette hair stated as she offered her hand to help me up. I took it gratefully and she pulled me into a soft, firm embrace. "Nice to meet you Nanoha-chan!" She winked, causing me to blush. "Ah, Fate, she's cute," the girl said as she tightened her embrace. "I'm Hayate and that's your room buddy."

I looked to the direction of Hayate's finger but what caught my attention was the uniform.

The tattered uniform that belonged to Fate… Fate, who is my roommate… What an amazing 'fate'.

I sighed and looked up to meet her face only to be taken aback at the sight. Never in my life have I seen a girl… with _so_ many plasters and bandages on her face. It looked like she's been in a fight or something.

"Why did you push me out of bed?" I questioned menacingly.

She was, however, unaffected in the least. "You were on my bed," she retorted rather condescendingly.

"You could've woke me up in a –"

"Now, now. Let's not make enemies on our first day, shall we?" Hayate laughed as she pulled Fate away from me.

Hayate nudged the blonde delinquent, motioning her to introduce herself. But of course, she didn't. Fate crossed her arms and looked away from me.

Hayate sighed, "This is Fate T. Harlaown, the only delinquent at this massive school." She giggled at bit, and amongst her laugh, the blonde walked out of the room and settled herself on the coach in the dining room. "What're you doing, Fate?"

Fate turned her head and looked at us. "I'll sleep here tonight."

I growled at the reply.

_I just slept on her bed. Now, she doesn't want to sleep in it. Does she hate me this much?_

" Don't mind her, she's always like that." The brunette next to me smiled as she cheerfully led me to the kitchen. "Now help me make dinner!"

I looked back once more at the arrogant blonde, just for the sake of it.

I regretted it the moment I looked at her; she scowled, poked her tongue out and made a face.

"What's the matter?" Hayate asked in confusion. "You look irritated."

"Ah…it's nothing…Let's make dinner." I smiled and followed her into the kitchen, which was newly furnished and held the most cleanest sink ever. But my mind was not focused on it, I was focused on one thing:

_How I hate 'fate' for having someone like Fate in the same room as me. _

_Precisely, I hate Fate. _


	2. Delinquent Danger!

**A/N: Thank you Kali-Mello for beta'ing! :) **

**I decided to add a bit more to what Mello beta'ed so there are probably errors…in the second half…I hope not though….still please read.**

**Thank you for your support and reviews, Asuka47, Megamar, Peter Blue, Lance58, Anonymous, Jay, AznRawr, Your Fan, Anon, Kail- Mello and CleideJam. **

**Now to answer some reviews. :) **

**Lance58: **I like 'accidents', I already do have some in my mind. :)

**AznRawr: **Yup. Fate hates everyone. :) And Hayate aswell actually. I got to say, those are awesome guesses except, I'm actually still thinking of reasons for various things as well. Hahaha… Update times…? I update whenever I'm not busy. I usually update more in the holidays and less during school days. So…I'm trying to make my chapters more fulfilling for readers. :) I like questions!

**Your Fan: **Just wondering… 'your fan' is it just your name, or are you a fan of Xeno's. Haha, sorry for being…you know…kinda happy and asking you this ego centric question. :P

**Kail – Mello: **Haha, it is right? A total mouthful. I felt like something was missing from 'What's yours is Mine.' And…YES! She slept on the couch because, she didn't want to bother Nanoha! Fate is awesome like that. :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't know, own anything except for this plot and my love for Nanoha and Fate.

**Chapter 2 **

"You sure can cook!" Hayate beamed as she watched her meal in front of her tentatively, her eyes sparkling in hunger. "I want to eat it _so~_ badly."

The door opened, the creak of the action echoing in the room and causing the occupants to look to the direction of the sound. "I'm back," the newcomer announced jadedly.

"Arisa!" The brunette next to me exclaimed as she jumped out of her seat and gave a tight bear hug to the short haired blonde. Arisa was dragged to the dinner table by the overenthusiastic brunette. "The food smells so nice! It's made by Nanoha-chan, the new transfer student!" she said as she pointed to my direction.

I introduced myself to the girl and received a sincere smile. "Glad for you to be part of us," she greeted invitingly. _Ah…another nice person. _

"Let's have dinner now! _Now_!" Hayate said passionately, her eyes staring at the dining table. We laughed and watched the drooling brunette as she literally ran to the table.

"Itadakimasu~" We all said in unison. I looked around the table and realized something was missing. Or rather, to be more precise, _someone_. "Is Harlaown going to eat?" I asked, not that I cared.

Hayate stopped, her spoon held midway to her mouth. Her eyes never leaving her spoon, she answered, "She never eats dinner. Diet, maybe." With that, she stuffed her spoon into her mouth, closed her eyes, and savored her spoonful of teriyaki chicken.

The table suddenly shook, causing both Arisa and I to turn, catching sight of a frozen Hayate. "Oh, my goodness…" We waited for her outburst, until she dropped to one knee, held my hand, and proceeded to proclaim her 'undying love for me'. "Be my wife, please." I laughed and blushed.

"You're funny, Hayat-… Ah, sorry." I quickly covered my mouth.

"No, I like that! Call me by my first name. We're friends, after all." She grinned which filled me with warmth.

**What's Yours is Mine. **

"Ah… amazing shower," I claimed with a sigh of contentment, drying myself and wrapping my body with a white towel. Wiping my feet on the floor mat, I opened the door and walked outside to my bed where my clothes were placed.

I made my way to my bed and picked up my underwear, putting it on beneath the towel. I then proceeded to take the next piece of clothing until a sudden brisk of wind flew by, causing the towel covering my body to slip and fall to the ground. And if that wasn't bad enough, the door opened and there stood Fate, the black devil.

I stared at her.

She stared at me.

We stared at each other. None of us moved. Fate's hand was still grasping doorknob, and I was well frozen, not even able to cover myself.

"Small," she stated out of the blue. I followed her gaze which led to my breasts. I eventually came to my senses and covered them, my body going red and my heart pumping faster than ever.

I could felt tears forming in my eyes. In my 16 years of living no one not blood related to me have ever seen me naked.

Meeting her is the worst thing that has ever happened to me!

And my breasts are _certainly_ not small!

Before I could yell to express my anger and embarrassment, the stupid good-for-nothing blonde turned. Still holding the knob in hand, she stopped. "Bunny panties," she mumbled with a huge smirk before walking out the door and closing it behind her. I could have sworn I heard her chuckle.

"I am going to kill you, Harlaown!" I hissed under my breath as I stomped to the door, only to stop when I realized I was still cold and naked. I hastily sprinted towards my bed, chucked on my pajamas, and headed to the door.

I could hear a small tumult outside between Hayate, and I presumed, a silent Fate. "What happened to Nanoha? What did you do? Why is a large sinister smile plastered on your face? Let me in!"

I opened the door and instantly, Hayate lunged herself onto me, caressing my hair and treating me like a lost child. I blushed at her intimacy. "H-H-Hayate..?"

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed like that," She spoke against my ear. I blushed at her comment only to have my eyes divert its glance to the insolent blonde. That caused me to go red again. The fact that the blonde had bluntly stated I had small breasts, and that my entire body was shown to the person I hated the most was just unbearably humiliating.

The blonde didn't grin or smirk like I assumed she would. She just looked at me with her piercing burgundy eyes, no hint of emotion visible. As soon as Hayate released me, the blonde devil turned around and headed towards the front door. Just like that, she left.

"Let's go!" Hayate shouted as she dragged me into my room. Arisa followed behind us quietly. As soon as we entered my room, the door was shut and locked. The blonde walked ahead, and pushed me towards the wall on the other side of the wall trapping me between her arms.

The fury in her jade eyes increased as she spoke with an ominous tone, "What did she do to you?"

I looked back at her, perplexed and alarmed. "W-who?"

Her arm shot up and she pointed to the bedroom door. "That bitch outside!"

"B-bit—ah… N-nothing!" I exclaimed. I was confused. Why did Arisa seem so… _livid_? It almost seemed like Fate was a dangerous fugitive. Arisa stared harder.

I looked away from her probing glance and repeated myself, "She didn't do anything… to me." I felt myself grow red. She _did_ do something. She saw my naked body… and insulted it, too. But I couldn't possibly tell them that. I grew hotter by the second the memory flashed in my head.

"You're blushing! How do you expect me to –" Hayate's hand landed on the blonde's shoulder and she gave small shake of her head. "You're scaring her, Arisa."

Arisa scowled but released me, her eyes glued to the ground as she sat on my bed. The brunette walked towards me and gave me a small hug. "We'll explain," she whispered as she led me to my bed.

After easing me down to sit on the edge of the bed, she took the chair from my desk, sat on it, and faced Arisa and I.

Hayate took an intake of breath through her nose, followed by a slow exhale through her mouth, a process that seemed to be her method of composing her frantic nerves. "Don't get too close to Harlaown. She isn't a simple delinquent… She…" Her eyes diverted from mine and landed on the ground, trailing off and leaving me hanging.

I looked at Hayate's distressed expression, then at Arisa. "What do –"

"She… _sabotages_ people," Arisa cut in with the conclusion, her eyes filled with anger. "Suzuka was one of her _minor_ victims! _My_ Suzuka's memory is all gone! She doesn't even remember me!" The blonde punched the bed, her visage overflowing with regret and sorrow. Tears dropped slowly from her eyes and onto the soft blanket beneath her.

"Arisa…" I reached towards her but before I could finish, she continued.

"We don't have any evidence to prove this claim. But we all know it. The students all know that something's wrong with her. But the school refuses kick her out. We complained, and even begged, but nothing… They do nothing at all to help the issue! What we _do_ know is that she's dangerous and one day we will all die by her hands! She's a sinister, sly, abomination."

**What's Yours is Mine**

I twisted and turned in my bed. The blankets, mattress, and bedding just didn't seem right. It was grand, clean, and smelled awfully fresh and nice, but that meant nothing at the moment. The news about Fate was overwhelmingly frightening. On my very first day, isn't it a bit too much to absorb all at once? I sat up, and read the clock on my bedside table displaying 2:36 a.m. in bright neon. I continued to scan my room. It seemed bigger than during the daytime.

My bed was located on the right corner of the room, the toilet door situated near the entrance. Fate's bed was opposite mine, and in between, was a window. At the end of her bed were two desks, one for her and one for me. Yes, the point I am trying to get across is the fact that even though there are two of each things, I am alone in this seemingly huge room. I didn't like Fate. Her first impression was terrible. Absolutely despicable… But the news that was brought upon me seemed wrong. Nothing evil came out of Fate. I couldn't digest what was said about her. I've only known her for hours, so I can't say much, but...

Do I trust my instincts… or my new friends?

_She's a sinister, sly abomination. Is she? _

**What's Yours is Mine**

I rolled over to my left side and stared contemplatively at the alarm clock sitting on my side table. I sighed as I read the digital figures. 5:29 a.m. "Why is this happening to me on my first day?" I threw the blankets off my bed and stepped onto the cold hard wooden floor that didn't seem so grand anymore.

I scrambled into the showers, got dressed, left a note to my two friends and decided to head out first. Staying in my bedroom would just evoke the poignant conversation from last night.

I stepped out of my 'house' and smelled the fresh air with a hint of chilliness followed by a strong gush of wind. It was winter, after all. Shoving my hands in my blazer pocket, I proceeded to start my tour of the school.

My mind had already decided that I wanted to visit the library first, the main place my soul and mind would probably belong. This was the same at my previous school, my lunch time, and time before school was spent researching and reading books in the small cramped library with barely any books. I've probably read every single book twice in my 5 years studying there. Don't get me wrong though, I just enjoy the act of reading, I'm not a geek or a nerd…maybe I am a little, but I'm proud. There are just so many amazing unknown obscurities in this world for me to discover. It's just so wonderful, books just simply make my heart melt into millions of little pieces, I don't think something like '_love'_ can even compare.

I arrived to the main building and examined the tall historical building in which I intended to enter but stopped. I smiled at the excitement bubbling inside me and imagined the amount of books waiting for me to read. I took a step closer to the main door, but instead my legs automatically led me to the back of the building. I couldn't change my route; it was like an invisible string was hauling me in this direction.

My lungs stung or was it my heart. I felt cold, just looking at the figure in front of me cleaning the abstract drawing on the pristine brick wall.

Fate's uniform was tattered once again, however, despite the subtle action of trying to hide it by rolling it up, her sleeves were clearly ripped and her neck was covered in plasters and bandages. Her face as well was drowned in bandages. The blood could be seen seeping from the plasters used to cover the wound on the forehead.

"Harlaown…san…" I muttered.

Fate's head quickly turned towards me and her eyes pierced me like the cold that trembled my lungs…no…maybe more.

"What?" She growled back with her usual raucous voice.

I took a moment to deeply inhale the bitter air and I stared right back at her wine blood eyes.

"W-What happened to you…?" My voice probably harboured a touch of sympathy because the stoic blonde replied:

"Fuck you and your sympathy." Her eyebrow curled in anger and she stood up, threw the sponge back with fury into the bucket of water and kicked it hard. Before the bucket of water fell to the ground several meters behind me the hard-headed blonde left without another word. I just watched her.

THUD

I looked behind me and my eyes widen at sight of the bucket with the sponge and water still remaining inside it. I picked up the bucket with both of my hands and carried it near the wall the blonde was cleaning earlier. Placing the bucket down, I touched the vandalised wall with the tips of my fingertips and followed the red paint lines.

Red paint that seemed so much like Fate's fury eyes.

I dipped my hand in the cold water, and grabbed the peanut shaped sponge. I started cleaning. The reason for this action is totally bizarre to me but the poor building shouldn't have to look like this. While I was cleaning, I noticed a tally at the bottom made by dents. It had 7 strokes.

What did it mean? My mind wandered back to a certain blonde and the words of my friends. "Sabotages…people…" _Could it be…the 7 marks mean 7 peo…_

"Isn't this Fate's job?" A voice said with a simple chuckle.

I looked up and saw a hand extended to me. "I'm Chrono Harlaown…Fate's brother."

_He looks nothing like her. _

I took his hand and returned the gesture. "I'm Nanoha Takamachi…Harlaown's roommate."

"Nice to meet you…Takamachi san." He smiled, it was sweet and he seemed like a real gentlemen. I blushed. I haven't had a boyfriend before…because like I said, books seem more important, so I have no idea why I felt my cheeks go red.

"Um…Takamachi..san." I looked at the blue haired gentlemen and then at my hand, it was still holding tight to to his.

"I'm s-sorry." I muttered as I swiftly retracted my hands back to my side. I continued staring at the half wiped graffiti on the wall with perspiration producing from my hands.

"It's okay." I didn't look but I felt his smile once again.

I looked at him and smiled back. "Harlaown's lucky to have a brother like you…"

"Ahhaaha… Don't joke around…Fate hates me," He said with his eyes closed.

I kept staring at him…and silence fell upon us, until Chrono's phone rang.

_Pick up your phone Chrono …Chrono, you stupid blue hair kid…who I love… _It rang.

He blushed; it was like he had eaten 3 full red peppers. "..M-My g-girlfriend…changed…it again…hahah." He laughed nervously.

_Ahhhh Chrono my boyfriend…cheat on me and you shall die _

"I think you should pick it up." I said as I chuckled a bit.

I watched Chrono pick up his phone, and within a few seconds he waved to me and dashed off.

I smiled.

Love…seems foreign to me, but was that what I felt just then…?


	3. Beginning

**Chapter 3 – Beginning **

_Bring! Bring! _

The sound of the bell resounded in my ears and it took a few seconds for me to register the fact that I had no idea where my next class was _and_ I was going to be late. I shot up from my squatting position and rummaged in my bag for the student handbook.

I followed my trailing index finger to today's timetable and my legs began to move to the entrance of the building.

_I don't want to be late. _

Too bad the penetrating ringing of another bell rang through my ears and crushed my desire. I quickly sprinted to my class, keeping my eyes on the class numbers which were chiselled onto golden plates.

_2-C… 2-C… Where are you?_

When I finally found my class, I unconsciously slammed the class door open, resulting in several eyes turning to meet my own. I felt embarrassment and shame bubble inside at the peering looks.

"I'm really sorry for being late," I apologized copiously, bowing down to the teacher I had yet to meet. "I'm really, _really_ sorry," I repeated.

"Look up!" I abruptly did as told and came face-to-face with a tall middle-aged woman with light purple hair. The teacher took a step closer to me and leaned forward so her face was mere inches away from mine. "Do you understand what happens when you're late, Takamachi-san?"

I staggered backwards at the authoritative voice and answered a quiet 'yes'. I read on their website before coming here that the strict school was austere when it came to consequences. You can only be late three times in a year, or else you'd end up suspended; the length of suspension depended on how late you were each time.

The first time you're late, it goes into your permanent record and your parents are called to notify them of the tardy. Plus, you get detention two times a week after school.

The second time, it's noted on your permanent record and your parents get a warning letter. You receive detention for one month, four times a week after school, added with school volunteer hours… a.k.a. cleaning bathrooms and washing dishes.

_Not a fun thought at all… _

"Great," The purpled haired teacher muttered sarcastically. "Your parents will be phoned and –"

The door swung open, more gently than what I had done and the class swirled their head from me, to the newcomer. Her blonde hair flew in the air and she walked past me, smirking.

The teacher started to open her mouth to lecture the delinquent when she beat her to it. "Oi, Bunny Panties, you finally finished it. Took you long enough…" she commented with a sigh.

I quickly tried to pull my skirt down, attempting to lengthen it while staring menacingly at her. I gave her a perplexed look.

_What is she saying…? I didn't finish anything…_

I opened my mouth to ask my silent question, when the blonde cut in, "Good thing I _forced___you to clean up my graffiti or I'd have been there forever." The blonde delinquent gave a small chortle and briskly walked to her desk, propping her legs onto it. 

_She…helped me?_

"So it was you again, Harlaown! Doing disgraceful things and bullying others... I'll have you expelled sooner or later," the teacher seethed intimidatingly.

The class murmured in happiness and they whispered among themselves, silently celebrating the future plans the teacher had given them. One even jumped up and pointed his index finger at the indifferent blonde. "You'll be out of here, murderer!" he snarled in hatred.

The students next to him quickly and subtly tried to pull the boy back down to his seat. "She'll kill you… be nice to her, until she actually leaves," his friends whispered in concern.

The boy settled down and slumped back lower into his seat. "I can't wait," I heard him murmur under his breath.

I glanced at Fate, who was silently looking out the window, her burgundy eyes seemingly to harbouring a certain degree of sadness and pain. I could see she was trying to hide her emotion but it was hard to miss that little tint of darkened sadness in her beautiful burgundy eyes.

I decided to speak and express my opinion for the blonde when once again I was stopped.

"Silence!" the teacher bellowed, yet her visage remained smiling. "Right, Takamachi…" She turned back to me and patted me on my left shoulder. "Since it was that delinquent's fault you were late, I will turn a blind eye to your lateness." She smiled and introduced me to the class. "Any questions?" she asked after my introduction.

One male student with circular glasses emitting a certain nerdy, yet handsome aura raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"I believe it's unfair that Takamachi-chan does not get punished for her tardiness. I most certainly do not believe that she should be let off so easily." He turned his gaze from the teacher, to me. "Takamachi–chan." He adjusted his glasses.

"Y-Yes?" I stuttered at the mere mention of my name.

"If you are proud to be a member of Al-Hazard Gakuen, you will accept some form of punishment… Is that right?"

"Y-Yes," I replied once again and I shot up straight. My gaze wandered to Fate, but she seemed nothing but impassive as she stared out of the window longingly.

"Well, then…" The teacher tapped her chin. "You will be obliged to tutor Fate T. Harlaown until she can get over the school standard of 85%. Tutoring will-"

"WHAT!" I exclaimed.

_She has got to be kidding! I can't tutor someone I… well… _kinda_ hate._ _There is _no_ way it will end well._

The class gasped in trepidation for me as they once again began murmuring amongst themselves.

"Um… sensei, I don't think Takamachi-chan deserves that level of punishment," the glasses boy commented as he once again adjusted his glasses.

Ignoring my plea and the glasses nerd, the teacher continued, "Get to your seat, Takamachi-san. Tutoring will take place after school every Wednesday and Friday after school in Fate's detention room." I scowled and walked to my seat.

_Why do I have to tutor her? Wait… Fate has her own detention room?_

As I walked, I realized today was Wednesday. I moped.

I settled into my seat with mixed emotions of sympathy and annoyance.

_Yeah, sure I don't think the blonde is all that bad, but she still annoys me, and calling me "Bunny Panties"_.

I frowned as I took another look at Fate who was now located to my left…

_Wait, I'm sitting next to her..._ _Great, what good luck I have._

"Right, my name is Uno Scaglietti. Please call me Uno-sensei." She smiled and continued writing down the equations on the board. Calling a teacher by their first name was new to me.

_I wonder why they do that here? _

I discarded the unnecessary questions from my mind and settled down my supplies, swiftly beginning to copy down the equations written on the board.

_Piece of cake._

I finished the math problems in my notebook before the teacher jotted them down on the smartboard. I took the chance to momentarily glance at the blonde next to me, only to find her fast asleep.

"Harlaown! Come up here and solve this equation!" Uno-sensei demanded with her back towards the class, still writing the equation. I took a glance at the problem she had given Fate and frowned. The question was too easy… It wouldn't be enough to humiliate the blonde.

Seeing Fate still asleep, I leaned on one chair leg and shook her. "Time to wake up, Harlaown-san." I shook her a second time, and as fast as a blink of an eye…

_Thud._ _Clack!_

I blinked… again… and again…

I stared into burgundy and in a few minutes I registered my position.

My back was facing the floor with my right wrist locked by her left hand. The other hand was on my breast.

I blushed. "G-get off me!" I growled softer than I would've expected. She didn't move and with my left hand, I reached to her right hand, taking it off my breast. The process was humiliating, and even more so disturbing… I felt violated…

Her hands tenderly touched the tip of my breast and I felt a strong gentle sensation overcome me.

"Aahh." I hastily bit my lip.

_Did I just moan?_

Burgundy eyes widened and a clean strip of red coated her cheeks.

_F-Fate is blushing!_ _Argh_, _I _did_ just moan..._

"Y-you're blushing…" I giggled. "Cute…"

The blonde opened her mouth but nothing came out, yet her cheeks began to darken and her eyebrows curled in embarrassment.

I stared back at Burgundy.

I couldn't tear myself from her gaze; it was alluring and seemed to pull me in. Both of us stayed where we were and didn't move.

I wanted to feel anger for humiliating me once again… but I just _couldn't_.

"I'm-I'm… s-sor-" The blonde started. I waited and my heart palpitated in awe. Was it admiration…? Or was it fear? For now, I chose the former, but later, the reason would definitely deviate to the latter.

_Fate-chan... _

I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Let her go!" The blonde's eyes never left mine as she was punched to my right, her head hitting against the wall. I was then wrapped in warm arms. "It's okay, Takamachi-chan… It's okay, now." I looked up from Fate to the figure embracing me.

_Glasses boy..?_

The teacher walked towards us, grabbed Fate by the collar and escorted her out of the classroom, making it almost seem like she was a malignant prisoner. I looked over the hug and saw Fate looking stunned, her eyes glued to the ground.

"She didn't do anything to you, right?" Without looking at the speaker, I murmured a quiet 'no'.

**WYIMAMA**

My following classes seemed pretty normal, minus the strict and intimidating rules set by the school. Before I came to my senses and stopped thinking about the arrogant blonde, it was lunch time and I was busy packing my books into my bag. The blonde never came back…

"Naaaannooha!" I looked away from my bag, and at the brunette who practically skipped towards me. "Want to eat lunch with us?"

I smiled and nodded. "Is it okay?"

"Of course! But first we're going to help Arisa find her purple princess," Hayate said as she took my hand and led me out of the door, where Arisa was waiting impatiently outside.

"Let's split up," Arisa commanded. "Hayate will search with you, and when you find her, text me."

I nodded.

"Let's go!" Hayate said as she pumped her fist in the air.

**WYIMAMA**

"You're curious, aren't you? Nanoha-chan?" She said a she nudged me.

"N-No… kind of..." My shoulders sagged as I let out a sigh. "Sorry, but it's been bugging me as to what Harlaown did earlier…"

"Hmm… you seem to have a soft spot for Harlaown." She giggled morbidly.

"W-What…" I defended myself.

"Your cheeks reddened when you mentioned her name."

My arms shot up to touch my cheeks. "Nyhaha… She makes me angry… that's all."

Hayate sighed. "One afternoon…We went back to the boarding house before Suzuka, because as the student council president, she decided to visit Fate in the infirmary. But she never came back that night, or the next day. She came back one week after, and after that, her memory of us was lost…"

"Harlaown…?" I covered my mouth with my hand.

Hayate nodded. "She never came back that week either."

We walked in silence along the hallway until we heard a soft gentle voice that came out from one of the classrooms. We paced ourselves towards the door to take a closer look into the darkened room. The curtains were drawn shut, but two distinct figures stood in the middle area of the room.

"Faattee~ Please take me…" Suzuka groused as she drew herself closer to the blonde, pushing her body into her.

"No. Just leave me alone," Fate growled, shoving the purple haired girl to the side.

Suzuka, not giving up, took Fate's hand and pulled her in towards her. Placing her own back on the table, she pulled Fate in towards her. "Take me~" She said seductively.

Fate pulled Suzuka's sleeves up and grimaced at the sight she saw, proceeding to suck on it.

"Mhhh… Faaatee~" The purpled haired girl moaned.

"I'm going in to stop this!" I growled. _Fate's not only a violent delinquent, she's also a player._

_The worst… _

I was stopped by who I thought was Hayate but instead, was an infuriated Arisa, her eyes gleaming with pain and antagonism.

Slamming the door open, Arisa switched on the lights and ran over to the two girls. Without another thought, Arisa punched the flying lights out of Fate, who stood as still as a tree, staring at… _me_?

"Don't steal my GIRLFRIEND from me!" Arisa yelled as she sat on top of Fate, punching her face until blood could be seen coming from her mouth. "I LOVE HER!" Arisa continued. "Please, anything but her!" Punches reached Fate's face once again.

Before the next punch could touch Fate, the blonde vanished, leaving a note where she previously was. I was held back by Hayate from intercepting Arisa's brawl.

Arisa, not taking notice of the note, ran up to Suzuka, and tightly hugged her.

"Y-You love me?" Suzuka asked as she wiped Arisa's tears with her sleeves.

"More than anything," Arisa cried as she buried her head into Suzuka's chest. "I love you so much, Suzuka. Please remember…"

I wiped away the tears dripping down my cheeks from the heart jerking scene and walked beside Hayate, who also harboured the same emotion. I looked at the paper Hayate was holding. "W-What did it say?"

Hayate turned to me. "Harlaown's screwing with us again," she muttered as she scrunched the paper and threw it in the bin before walking out of the room, leaving Arisa and Suzuka.

I followed Hayate, but before that, I took the paper Fate left behind from the bin and shoved it in my blazer pocket.

**WIYIMAMA**

I sat there on my desk table with Fate's note in my hand and the desk light gleaming into the paper.

_IT'mhseo brersy tbmuendnincyipnae nits elso.v.e.,Abraiksaa. _

I squinted my eyes, hoping to read the cryptic message from Fate.

_What does it say…?_


	4. Tell me Why

**Chapter 4 – Tell me why**

_IT'mhseo brersy tbmuendnincyipnae nits elso.v.e.,Abraiksaa. _

I held the note on top of my lamp, hoping I'll get some kind of clue as to what Fate wanted to say. Sighing, I leaned back into my chair. Settling the note on the table, I closed my eyes.

_Fate…_

_Who is she? _

_From what I've heard, she's a despicable, horrible delinquent who everyone wants to leave. _

_And from what I've seen, she's a conceited, annoying delinquent who's not only violent, but also a dirty player… stealing another's girlfriend. She hurt Suzuka, pained Arisa and Hayate, and the students involved in the school._

_But…_

I sighed. There was nothing positive about her. Even if I felt sorry for her, there was nothing I could say to back her up; nothing for others to praise. Even worse, I'm her roommate and I have to tutor her. My luck has never been _greater_.

_Tutor her… wait… that's today, isn't it?_

I quickly grabbed my desktop clock and ran out of my room, grabbing nothing but the scrap of paper with Fate's writing.

_I'm 3 hours late and to make things worse, I have no idea where Fate's detention room is…_

Reaching the door, I heard a voice that sounded a lot like my father's. I stopped with my hands held to the door knob, and turned around.

"Where are you going this late at night? Nanoha-chan!" Hayate asked, her tone so similar to my father's, it gave me the shivers.

"Um… To Harlaown's… detention room…" I had no idea why, but I was feeling really nervous.

"C-Come again?" Hayate rose from the couch and walked closer to me. "You're seeing that… that… _her_? This late at night?"

"It's my punishment for being tardy so I _have_ to tutor her," I explained.

"It's too much. What happened to the other students could happen to you! Suzuka's case was one of the minor ones! Stay home!" The brunette desperately said as she pulled me towards the middle of the living room. Seeing Hayate's frantic countenance, I stopped and pulled away.

"It's my punishment; I have to do it, Hayate ch-" I frowned.

I was stopped by Hayate's index finger, as she looked at me and gave a small sigh. Without another word, Hayate took a bracelet out from her pajama pocket and wrapped it around my left wrist.

"This will protect you. If she tries anything, push this little button, and I'll come. No matter where, I'll go to you." Hayate gave a smile and wrapped her arms around me.

Soon, Hayate took her jacket off the couch and placed it on my shoulders. "You'll get cold if you go like that." She smiled once again and caressed my cheeks. "Be safe."

My heart fluttered at her actions and I gave a small, shy nod. "T-Thank you."

**WYIMAMA**

I circled the school grounds and reached the marble entrance of the main building for the fourth time. I shivered in the cold and wrapped my arms around myself, hoping to overcome the cold that started spreading throughout my body. If I didn't have Hayate's coat which hanged down to my knees, I'd probably be frozen by now.

_I really should've asked Hayate where the detention rooms are._

The only thing I know about the detention area is that it's kept secretive for various unknown reasons. That's why it's not located on the official school map. The doors are supposed to be guarded by security guards 24/7.

I took a deep inhale and decided to give it one more chance. I have no idea what kept my determination. The fact that I didn't want to earn another punishment is what probably kept me going against this coldness. I sighed and hastened my pace as the chilly air hit my spine, causing me to perform a body shiver.

Suddenly, a strong but soft hand gripped my shoulders from the back, stopping me in my tracks. Strong and fast breaths were heard near my ear and some kind of liquid, I couldn't make out because of the dark, dripped on my body. Hesitantly turning around, my gaze immediately fixed itself onto a bleeding figure.

To say I was shock was an understatement, because what stood in front of me was something that made my eyes glimmer in disparity and terror. What Fate harboured on her body was not simple cuts accompanied with several medium sized bruises, but a hefty and deep incision, about 20 centimeters long, located on her thigh that was still overflowing and oozing with dark red blood.

"Y-You're late," she panted out.

"Harlaown! I need to take you to the hospital! NOW!" MY eyes brimmed with tears and I tried my hardest to restrain them, yet the pressure was too much.

"N-No… I'll be fine…" The blonde muttered in between pants. "Detention room… please. I have bandages…" She slowly and painfully lifted her hands to wipe my tears away. "Baka," she mumbled.

My gaze peered into hers, and it was returned, the desperation glimmering in her eyes… and _somehow, _it led me to follow. "I'll treat your wounds. Lead the way." I tried to sound as calm as I could, because if I didn't, I was sure to burst into tears again.

I had no idea where we were headed, nor did I try to remember the route so I could leave when I needed to. All I had in mind was pressuring the wound, so Fate would be safe. Fate was all that mattered at the moment.

We didn't enter from the front door of the detention house. Instead, we entered through a tunnel, one I assumed Fate made in order to escape. But right now, I really didn't care.

We reached the end of the tunnel, and entered a dark… prison? This wasn't even a room; this was a cell! Everything seemed identical to a reformatory for top wanted criminals.

"This is-" But I was stopped by the sound of splattering blood.

I quickly settled Fate down on the fold away bed, took off Hayate's jacket, and proceeded to take the first aid kit that sat in the corner of the small room. I opened it and found nothing but 4-5 plasters, a full bottle of disinfectant, and a full bag of cotton.

"This isn't going to help anything. Please go to the hospital!" I pleaded.

Fate looked up. Wounds covered her face, and she was sweating hard. It pained me to watch her. My heart ached and tears began to form once again.

"I can't go. Let me rest. I'm getting better, anyways." She laid back on her bed, propping her hands behind her head as she closed her eyes. The wound from her thigh oozed out like a waterfall and my heart skipped three (or was it more like four…?) beats.

"Fine!" I hastily took off my uniform shirt, as well. The blonde, hearing the noise, sat up. She stared and her cheeks began turning a deep shade of red.

"Um…"

"Stop gawking!" I slapped her lightly on the shoulder, making her wince a bit. Then realizing what I did, I apologised, and pressured the wound on her thigh with my uniform, holding it tight. I looked at the other wounds mainly all located on her face and curled my eyebrows in concern.

_They need medical attention, as well. _

"Harlaown… hold onto this," I ordered as I held her hand to the uniform covering the wound.

I looked at myself and the remaining clothing I was wearing: my skirt… Without a second thought, I unzipped my skirt and took it off, ripping it into long, thick strips.

Fate stood up, her eyes widening as she stared. Then, she turned around, her face red with embarrassment. My eyes also widened at the fact that she left her thigh to bleed once again. I walked closer to her, pushed her back on the bed, and bandaged her leg with my shirt and skirt.

I then grabbed the disinfectant and squeezed it onto the cotton.

"Harlaown, look at me please."

"I-I-I c-can't… y-you're not wearing anything." I blushed and quickly took Hayate's jacket, putting it on, and zipping it up. Then I forcefully turned her head towards me from her chin.

"I'm going to clean your wounds, okay?" I looked at Fate as she sighed in relief. Her attention was diverted from my body to the cotton in fear.

"N-No! Can't you see…? I-I've never used something like that before!" Fate desperately explained, her hands doing all sorts of random gestures.

"We all start _somewhere_." I shuffled closer to the injured blonde. Doing so, my heartbeat increased its speed, and I grew very hot and bothered. Dismissing my abnormal feelings quickly, I lightly dabbed the cotton onto her cheeks.

The wincing blonde was all too adorable. She seemed just like a 5 year old who refuses to eat their vegetables. I smiled and continued with the other wounds. I was fully aware of how close Fate's face was, but right now, Fate needed healing.

"Ouch," Fate growled. "Stop it…"

"No."

"I don't want this… it hurts…" she cried as she glared at me, doing her best to stop my actions.

"You're not scary." I beamed and proceeded to continue when my eyes met hers and her unreadable expression.

"Y-You really think… I'm not scary…?" The blonde devil scratched her cheek with her index finger and laughed. "You're the first."

My arms loosely fell to my sides, dropping the cotton in the process.

_Fate laughed that melodic laugh… I want more... _

"Your laugh is beautiful," I quietly blurted out. Fate looked at me like I've gone crazy and turned her head to the side, blushing.

_Aw, that cute blush._

"I-I didn't laugh," Fate said as she crossed her arms and stared at the wall to her left.

"Did so!" I insisted.

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"You're annoying!" Fate snarled.

"Hey…" My voice trailed off when Fate decided to look at me. My mind became blank and my chest ached. My body was hot despite not wearing much, and I wanted nothing more than…

I leaned in towards Fate. My mind was running round and round in various directions; a jumbled mess. I didn't know what I was doing, all I knew was that I wanted this… I wanted her.

Our faces were inches apart and I could feel her hot breath. Every inch of my body begged me to get closer… and closer…

"What animal panties are you wearing today?" Fate whispered innocently, staring at my eyes.

My mind came back at full speed and I remembered that I hated this ill-mannered blonde. My face grew red of embarrassment and anger.

_Way to ruin the mood! I wanted it so…_

_Wait was I angry because she humiliated me once again or was it because I… didn't get my kiss…?_

I shook my head from the stupid questions my mind placed upon me. It was terribly stupid; of course I was irritated because of her asking about my underwear pattern.

While I was battling with my mind, wandering fingers found themselves on the hem of Hayate's jacket, and it was pulled up exposing my thighs and underwear.

"Oh, so it's a bear this time. Hmmm, some taste… Hahaha," Fate laughed as she observed my underwear in amusement.

"BAAKKKAAA!" I yelled so loud that one of the guards guarding the front door came to the cell to question our situation.

"Oi, did that dirty delinquent hurt you?" The guard questioned seriously.

"No…" I said rather quietly, hoping to find a credible lie that would prevent me from further embarrassment, but would also take out any suspicions on Fate.

I looked at the blonde behind me for hints for what to do only to find a sleeping blonde. My fist clenched in anger but I turned back to the guard.

"I banged my… um… my… my _HEAD_… on… on the _wall_!" I quickly dismissed it and told them the most stupid and unbelievable lie I blurted out, making him shrug and leave.

"Um… take care of your head."

I sighed and glared menacingly at Fate who was now sitting playfully on the bed and holding back her laughter. "You don't even need to bang your head on the wall to be stupid."

I rushed to Fate and slapped her hard; as hard as I could on her shoulder, making her wince once again. Out of the blue, I felt guilty and sat next to her on the bed, carefully caressing her shoulder. "I'm sorry…" Tears uncontrollably ran down my cheeks for some unknown reason.

"Eh… Why are you crying again?" A hand was placed on my head and my hair was ruffled. It felt kind of nice…

"B-Because you're hurt!" I cried out. I didn't know why, but seeing Fate like this seemed so painful; even I could feel it. I was pulled into the blonde's chest and my tears left wet patches on her uniform, along with her blood.

"Baka, don't cry for me. I'm not worth it." She cooed, gently rubbing my back.

I cried some more. It felt stupid, but I couldn't help it. It was uncontrollable. Fate didn't deserve this…

_Who hurt you? What happened? _

I wanted to ask her so badly, why this was all happening, but... I wanted her to tell me of her own accord. I didn't want to force her. I didn't want her to think I was there just because I was curious. I just wanted to be there for her.

_Is that weird?_

"NANOHA-CHAN!"

My eyes widened and saw the prison door open with Hayate standing right there, and probably misunderstanding everything.

"It's not what you think, Hayate! She didn't hurt me!" I cried out desperately, hoping she'd take in my words and think things over before hurting Fate. I looked at Fate, and saw her just sitting there, her eyes focused on the bed beneath her. "Harlaown… say something, please!"

"What did you do to Nanoha?" Hayate growled, ignoring my plead as she ran over to my side, pulling me in towards her. Hayate looked at me first in concern and ran her hands over me to find me naked inside. Hayate's eyes widened and she pushed me to the guard. "Take her to the boarding house! NOW!"

"No! NO! SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! HAYATE!" I tried my best to yell as the guard propped me on his shoulders taking me out of the prison cell. "NO! LET ME GO! SHE'S GOT IT ALL WRONG! HARLAOWN'S GOING TO GET HURT!" I cried, frantically beating the back of the muscled man. "NO!"

I was taken back to the boarding room and handed to Arisa. My eyes were now dried and tired, and my voice was hoarse.

"Nanoha-chan… What did that thing do…?"

The large guard was safeguarding the door, probably to stop me from leaving.

I didn't reply. She wouldn't believe me, anyways. Arisa unzipped the jacket and swayed back, shocked. Her hand clamped her mouth. I quietly walked past Arisa until I heard her again. "Oh my gosh… Don't tell me she… she…"

"NO! Arisa! NO! She didn't rape me! I'm naked because I want to be," I asserted.

"W-We're in this together, Nanoha-chan," she said as she ran over me in tears, embracing me. "It's okay now." I rolled my eyes in anger and pushed her away.

"I'm tired." I blatantly stated as I walked to my room, slamming it behind me. I threw myself on the bed and took out Fate's note. At once, I read it. Something hit me, then. It was two messages merged into one.

_IT'mhseo brersy tbmuendnincyipnae nits elso.v.e.,Abraiksaa. _

_The best medicine is love, Arisa _

_I'm sorry bunnny pantes…baka_

I smiled and tears once again crept down my cheeks.

_She spelled bunny and panties wrong… Who's the baka? _

I jumped out of bed, took my pajamas out, wore it, and ran to the door. I found Arisa standing where I left her.

"Arisa… sorry," I apologized. "I was being unfair. You were just worried. I'm sorry. But Harlaown didn't do a thing that would hurt me. Nothing at all." I smiled and handed Fate's note to her.

"Nanoha-chan…" She took the note and one of her eyebrows raised. "What's this?"

"Harlaown left this once you saw her with Suzuka-san. It has something in here that concerns you. It says… The best medicine is love, Arisa. I think it's talking about Suzuka's condition… love is the medicine to her gaining back her memories."

Arisa walked slowly towards me. "That thing… said that…"

I nodded, even though I really didn't like her calling Fate 'that thing'.

Arisa smiled in hope, tears edging to drop. "So, there's hope. Thank you, Nanoha!" She rejoiced as she took my hands and pulled me into a hug. "Thank you, Nanoha."

"Ah… surely you mean Harlaown."

"... Whatever."

**A/N: **

Once again, thank you to all my reviews are my beta reader, Mello!

The cryptic message was initially wrong, but instead of making it my fault…I made it Fate's…*sorry Fate.*

Congrats to those who figured it out…next time I'll make it harder! :)

Thank you for reading and have an amazing day!

Xeno


End file.
